


A Comic Illustrating the Average Omegaverse Fic

by JessamyGriffith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessamyGriffith/pseuds/JessamyGriffith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This pretty much summarizes the general plot of Omegaverse fics, as seen on the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme. </p><p>Life on the Sherlock BBC Kink meme teaches many things. Male pregnancy, Omegaverse, and all things weird and wonderful. You guys are my heroes. Here's to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comic Illustrating the Average Omegaverse Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alltoseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/gifts).



> Dedicated to alltoseek, who was writing a story along these lines anyway! Glad to do something silly for you.
> 
> People who don't know Omegaverse or who are likely to be offended by the idea of m-preg, even as a joke - back button would be fine!

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/7047175809/)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, can you tell it took me twelve hours of learning how to use Photoshop and my tablet at once? Especially first panel to last… Thank god for screen caps and internet pics for poses, and it’s still not right.
> 
> Based on this comic, which made me laugh hard, and because that's how my mind rolls, I immediately thought - Omegaverse!! : http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0a8j3H7781rp8oc7o1_500.png


End file.
